


Egisto

by Fabianadat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabianadat/pseuds/Fabianadat
Summary: Nos ombros um tantinho encurvados, o traço de tristeza era pouco visível. No gramado à sua frente uma pequena lápide de mármore escuro.
Relationships: Harry/Draco
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Egisto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.
> 
> Beta: Topaz Sprout

Capitulo Único

Naquela manhã o céu pintou-se em tons rosa perfeitos, do mais fraco ao mais forte, enfeitando o céu como um cumprimento ao astro rei. 

O gramado orvalhado mostrava aqui e ali algumas rendas, trabalho árduo das laboriosas aranhas. Na orla do pequeno lago cristalino uma névoa pairava sobre as quietas águas e juncos farfalhantes. Um coaxar às vezes se ouvia nos talos mais longos e algumas libélulas descansavam as asas, assim como umas poucas borboletas. Presas fáceis para algum ser faminto, tanto da água quanto do céu. 

O chilrear de alguns pássaros se escutava ao longe, alguns insetos voejavam aqui e acolá. 

Um amanhecer perfeito... Não fosse a solitária figura parada perto de um frondoso carvalho-roble, majestosa arvore cuja idade ultrapassava dignos quatrocentos anos. 

Nos ombros um tantinho encurvados, o traço de tristeza era pouco visível. No gramado à sua frente uma pequena lápide de mármore escuro. 

Egisto, amigo e companheiro fiel. 

O derradeiro descanso de um ser querido. 

Com um suspiro ele relembrava do dia em que o conhecera. 

Era uma comemoração pequena e intima, só para amigos, ainda que o olhassem de maneira torcida, leia-se aqui Ronald Ruivo-Weasley, mas eles estavam tentando, pelo bem daquilo que os unia, Harry. 

De Pansy, Nott e Zanbini ganhou o de sempre, roupas ajustáveis de grifes bruxas caríssimas, nenhuma novidade. 

As surpresas ficaram por conta dos grifos, lógico. 

De Hermione, sim, já a chamava pelo nome, um raro livro sobre poções curativas para os atingidos por feitiços das Trevas, e ele bem que precisava. Quem mandou se encantar por um auror? Não era raro ter de bancar o enfermeiro. 

De Luna ganhou um dente de manticora pendurado numa tornozeleira tecida com fios de crina de testrálio, invisível àqueles que nunca viram a morte, um amuleto, segundo ela, eficiente para espantar ataques de criaturas mágicas, inclusive de dementadores. Era ver para crer, a lógica da lunática não era lá muito precisa. 

De Neville ganhou um estoque de essência de alfazema e abeto-branco para massagear contusões aliviando a dor e favorecendo a absorção dos hematomas, o antigo colega, assim como a castanha, sabia que Harry invariavelmente voltava com algum machucado de suas missões como auror, e era notório como sempre os casos mais complicados eram dirigidos a ele e sua equipe. 

Draco reclamava, mas Harry não ligava, o perigo o fazia sentir vivo, consequências da guerra, dizia Hermione, explicando que os trouxas usavam o termo "viciado em adrenalina" para esta condição. 

Harry o presenteou com uma estranha caixinha de veludo, e ao tentar abrir a tampa, o objeto lhe falou com uma voz sedosa e sedutora: "Eu me abro para você mais tarde". Bem que ele tentou se manter impassível, mas um leve rubor tingiu suas bochechas diante da indireta e todos gracejaram dele. 

O moreno retribuiu seu olhar zangado com uma mirada predadora, cheia de promessas rebrilhando no fundo das írises esmeraldinas e um calafrio de antecipação o percorreu, assim ele deixou a caixinha de lado, mais bem à vista. 

O último embrulho era do ruivo e ele o olhou apreensivo. 

\- Não vai te morder Malfoy. – quando o loiro levou a mão ao embrulho de até bom tamanho ele completou – Eu acho. 

Draco o olhou de esguelha, mas um sorriso encorajador de Harry o convidou a abrir o pacote. Não era muito pesado e ele sacudiu sentindo o peso mudar de colocação. 

\- Se fosse você não faria isto, pode zangá-lo. – agora sim ficou desconfiado, e o ruivo, de pé perto da lareira, o fitava zombeteiro enquanto levava o copo de uísque de fogo aos lábios. 

Com cuidado desfez o laço que segurava o papel que só agora notava ser cheio de furinhos. 

O papel retirado revelou finas tiras de madeira trançadas em forma de cesta com uma alça, num dos cantos do pano acolchoado e aveludado de um tom verde escuro que a forrava uma pequena pelota peluda branca estava enroscada. 

Olhou inquiridor ao ruivo, uma perfeita sobrancelha arqueada. 

\- Você vai adorar isto, Malfoy. 

Temeroso levou a mão na direção da pequena coisa felpuda e quando a tocou seja lá o que fosse se moveu. No espanto, seguido de um grito contido, a cesta escorregou de suas pernas e saiu rolando pelo carpete e o habitante escapou com um guincho sonolento e indignado. 

O pequeno animalzinho albino depois de passado o susto de ser bruscamente acordado olhou e cheirou em todas as direções. Seu corpo de filhote era alongado e elegante, a cauda felpuda e comprida, patas curtas de cinco dedos com pequeninas garras, orelhas espertas e focinho afilado. Os olhos claros reluziam a luz dos archotes e da lareira, das muitas invenções trouxas a eletricidade era uma que não atraía Draco. 

\- Oh, que meigo! – Pronunciou-se Pansy diante da quietude dos demais, mas ao levar a mão em direção ao filhote ele lhe mostrou os dentes. 

\- Isso não é o que eu estou pensando, não é mesmo Weasley? – indagou Draco olhando o elegante animal que fizera Pansy recolher a mão ao mostrar os dentes afiados, ainda que diminutos. 

\- Oh com certeza sim, meu caro. - O loiro olhou zangado para o ruivo que fazia troça com ele. Merlin que aquela criatura gostava de tirá-lo do sério. 

\- Devo dizer que ele parece muito mais amistoso do que você na época Malfoy. 

\- Fique quieto Nott. – rebateu. 

\- Devo concordar com as palavras de Nott, Draco - Falou Zabini muito risonho. 

Olhou feio aos amigos. Os grifos escondiam o sorriso para evitar a fúria do loiro, mais quem não se lembrava do fantástico animal no qual Olho-Tonto Moddy o tinha transformado no quarto ano? 

A famigerada doninha albina quicante. Por dias foi alvo de risadinhas pelas costas e dedos apontados. Aquele acontecimento ficara marcado na sua época em Hogwarts, e ali na frente dele estava uma lembrança disto: um filhote albino de doninha. 

O filhote percebendo o duro olhar sobre ele o devolveu com mesma intensidade e altivez, dois seres teimosos se encarando. 

\- O dono do Empório das Corujas ia sacrificá-lo, - o loiro não tirou os olhos da doninha, mas fez sinal de que estava escutando – a mãe dele o rejeitou, de uma ninhada de sete foi o único albino, e por fim o decidiu criá-lo. Mas o mau gênio dele não permite que seja comprado por ninguém, esta bola de pelos sabe ser irascível e arrogante, apesar de ainda ser um filhote. 

Na sala só Harry e Hermione entenderam o comentário, afinal Bichento também tinha um gênio dos diabos, e mesmo assim achou sua dona perfeita na castanha. 

A doninha desviou o olhar de Draco e o fixou em Ron, e então com passos ágeis foi em direção ao ruivo que se abaixou para pegá-lo deixando o copo de uísque no console da lareira. 

\- Passei lá por acaso e quando o vi soube quem seria seu dono perfeito, - acariciou atrás da orelha do bicho que tombou a cabeça com o agrado - afinal arrogância não falta a nenhum dos dois. 

Era uma verdade incontestável, as palavras Malfoy e arrogância deviam ser sinônimas e todos na sala acabaram rindo. 

Ron caminhou até o loiro e sem cerimônia depositou o bichinho em seu colo. 

\- Espero que se entendam. 

Sob olhares atentos o loiro segurou o animalzinho na altura dos olhos, o pelo era macio ao toque e ele tinha um leve cheiro a xampu de pêssego, os dois voltaram a se encarar com fatuidade, medindo-se por um longo instante, e na sala todos aguardavam o desfecho daquela silenciosa batalha. 

Um sorriso foi curvando os lábios do loiro, que aconchegou a doninha no colo e se pôs a fazer carinho em sua barriga levemente rosada, o animal se contorcia e esticava deliciado com a carícia. 

Haviam se rendido um ao outro. 

\- O nome dele será Egisto. – soltou o loiro em meio à paparicação. 

\- Argh! Que nome mais esquisito para um bicho Malfoy. 

Draco olhou o ruivo com os olhos cinza soltando chispas glaciais. 

\- A doninha é minha, coloco o nome que me agradar, não é Egisto? – disse fazendo cócegas no filhote. 

\- Não disse - reafirmou o ruivo – tal e qual os dois, arrogantes. 

Todos riram, até mesmo o loiro. 

\- Obrigado Ronald. – Draco se recusava a chamá-lo de Ron. – Mas... – todos o olharam esperando o fim da frase – ele tem um defeito terrível, já notei, sabe. 

\- Defeito? – perguntou curioso o ruivo, não se lembrava de nenhum defeito no bichinho. – Qual? 

Draco fez uma cara de falso asco e soltou: 

\- Ele gosta de pobretões. 

Não houve quem contivesse a gargalhada. 

E foi assim que Egisto, a doninha albina, ganhou lugar no seio daquela pequena família de dois. 

Moravam na enorme Mansão dos Malfoy, pois os pais de Draco residiam na França. Lucius foi julgado, e depois de desembolsar exorbitante quantia de galeões, foi exilado definitivamente e se colocasse os pés em território inglês seria enviado para Azkaban. A esposa o acompanhou, deixando o filho único para trás. 

Sem perceber, Draco e Harry se aproximaram aos poucos, um evento aqui, outro ali. Inicialmente cumprimentos e conversas corteses, e o namoro do moreno com a caçula Weasley foi pelo ralo depois da explicita exigência de: "- Afaste-se do Malfoy ou terminamos por aqui!", Gina aprendeu de um jeito dolorido que Harry Potter não gostava de ser mandado. 

Mas Draco também teve sua parcela de rusgas familiares ao desfazer um complicado contrato nupcial com a mais nova das irmãs Greengrass. 

Um dia a atração entre os dois explodiu e quase sem saber viram-se enredados numa paixão flamejante. 

Houve muito escândalo, manchetes chamativas, cartas chorosas e muita pressão para que Harry Potter, o Salvador, voltasse ao bom caminho. 

Apesar de não muito bem aceito, o homossexualismo não era desconhecido dos bruxos. 

Depois de inúmeros ataques verbais, jornalísticos e até mesmo corporais (muito bem revidados, diga-se de passagem) além de uma quase total falta de apoio, nenhum dos dois arredou o pé. 

Os amigos logo entenderam que a coisa era séria de ambas as partes e se empenharam para construir uma convivência pacifica. 

A vida prosseguiu, Harry se formou com louvor entre os aurores, Ron largou o curso e decidiu trabalhar na Gemialidades Weasley, Hermione trabalhava no Ministério integrando a seção de criação de Leis Mágicas, sendo a mais nova dentre os que integravam o grupo, com suas ideias revolucionárias e todo o respaldo e peso do nome de Harry Potter. 

Draco era um empresário de tino afinado e certeiro, procurava sempre estar dentro das leis trabalhando de forma limpa, sem recorrer a propinas e subterfúgios para obter sucesso, batalhava cada centímetro de reconhecimento arduamente limpando aos poucos o nome da família. Ia levar muito tempo nisto. 

Seus amigos mais chegados nada faziam, viviam das fortunas herdadas com o falecimento dos pais na guerra, ainda que Pansy tivesse uma boutique em sociedade com Nott e Zabini fingindo trabalhar, mas o que eles não fingiam era o namoro fogoso entre os três. 

Apesar de altivo, Egisto logo fez amizade com todos, tinha um carinho especial por Hagrid e seu irmão Grope, mas nunca aceitou bem Pansy. 

Na data em que Harry e Draco formalizaram seu compromisso, a doninha foi quem levou as alianças, um feito admirável para o bichinho tão irrequieto. 

Mas nem tudo eram flores, logo no primeiro ano suas "garrinhas" foram postas pra fora. 

Volta e meio o grito de Draco ecoava pela mansão: 

\- EGISTO! – o berro furioso cortava os corredores alvoroçando os elfos que saiam espavoridos do caminho do pequeno animal que invariavelmente passava arrastando pela boca uma veste ou um pedaço dela, um sapato, uma gravata, uma joia, algum frasco, meia, cuecas, cintos, almofadas pequenas, fronhas,... ou seja, tudo que ele conseguisse lidar com o peso, em seu encalço, vermelhíssimo de raiva um Draco Malfoy muito irritado. Algumas vezes ele conseguia ter a prenda de volta, outras não. 

E então haviam ameaçadas de morte e esquartejamento, mas Harry apenas assistia e ria muito dessas situações. O estranho é que somente as coisas de Draco eram alvo da infernal doninha. 

Um dia, Draco achou a sua escrivaninha de carvalho antiquíssima toda arranhada nas laterais e sua poltrona predileta feita em tiras; Egisto havia afiado suas garras em ambos. Mais gritos e mais correria. 

Egisto também levou a dele, quando resolveu mastigar a varinha de Draco, que muito voluntariosa soltou um encanto no animal chamuscando seus pelos, bigodes e queimando de leve o focinho e orelhas do bichinho curioso. 

O escândalo do animal foi tamanho que o loiro entrou em franco desespero, foi preciso os elfos chamar Harry na central dos aurores para resolver a situação. 

Quando chegou a casa o moreno encontrou o loiro lacrimoso e soluçando abraçado a uma doninha toda chamuscada e fedendo a queimado, seu pensamento foi: "Merlin, quem diria que um animal mudaria tanto um Malfoy a ponto de fazê-lo chorar!". Mas ali estava a prova viva do acontecido. 

Desvencilhou Egisto dos braços do loiro para analisar o estrago: 

\- Harry, ele vai morrer? Por favor, diz que não, ele é tão novo ainda! – nesta época Egisto já ia pelos seus dez anos de vida, muito bem aproveitados. 

Analisando o animal, constatou que o estrago era superficial. Um bom banho, algumas poções, uma noite de sono e Egisto estaria pronto para suas bagunças e façanhas. 

Alguns dias após a diabrura da varinha, Draco acordou com a doninha a seus pés. Todo manchado de sangue e cheio de penas brancas. O loiro não demorou a deduzir que um dos seus estimados pavões albinos tinha passado desta para uma melhor. 

Draco ao pé da pequena lápide relembrava estes acontecimentos, que depois da raiva se tornavam cômico. Ele e os amigos sempre acabavam dando boas risadas das peripécias de sua amada doninha albina. 

E fora ali, nos arredores daquele grande carvalho a última grande traquinagem de Egisto. 

Uma das coisas que mais agradava Draco era quando Harry se dispunha a escovar seus macios e platinados cabelos, e naquela tarde fresca junto ao imenso carvalho sobre a manta estendida era justo isso que o moreno fazia enquanto Egisto brincava no gramado a volta, e não demorou a achar algo mais interessante para fazer do que perseguir os pássaros. Num malabarismo audacioso para os seus quinze anos de vida, roubou a escova de pelo de unicórnio lavrada em prata pelos estranhos vampiros romenos e numa tentativa heroica tentou escalar o imponente e crestado tronco. 

Mas a escova não era tão leve quanto parecia e seus ossos já não eram os de uma jovem doninha. Ele caiu se batendo pelos galhos grossos e teve uma pata quebrada. 

Hagrid foi acionado e entalou a pata quebrada, com muito esforço enfiaram goela abaixo do bicho teimoso uma poção para acelerar a colagem dos ossos e aliviar um pouco a dor. 

Como sempre o Draco o cobriu de mimos e carinhos. 

Harry ainda ficava admirado de como o loiro era apegado a aquele animal, mas não reclamava afinal mesmo ele gostava daquela peste peluda e tinha apego por Bicuço que o visitava vez ou outra. Mas Hedwiges nunca foi substituída em seu coração. 

Há mais de um ano deu-se o acontecimento derradeiro... 

Acordou sentindo falta de algo, geralmente Egisto vinha puxar seus cabelos pela manhã o forçando a levantar para mostrar sua nova arte e fazer o loiro zangar-se com ele. 

Notou que o bichinho estava quieto aos pés da cama, sob a colcha que cobria ele e Harry, que ainda dormia a seu lado. 

Estranhou o comportamento da mascote e o chamou: 

\- Egisto? – nada. 

\- Egisto? – chamou um pouco mais alto e novamente nenhuma reação. 

Sabia que algo assim estava para se passar, afinal o pequeno animal já tinha mais de dezesseis anos. Mesmo assim seu coração ficou apertado e os olhos enevoaram-se de lagrimas. 

Egisto tinha partido. 

Os soluços acordaram o moreno que logo entendeu e o abraçou. 

O enterraram sob o carvalho, perto da grande mansão, e Draco sempre ia visitar sua amada doninha. 

As palavras gravadas com prata na lapide haviam sido feitas por Harry numa homenagem ao intrépido ser, só os dois o enterraram, mas em poucos dias a notícia da partida de Egisto espalhou-se entre os amigos e muitos vieram consolar o loiro, e Ron foi um deles. 

Ainda sentia tristeza pela partida dele, mas sorria sempre ao lembrar-se de suas traquinagens, uma das que mais gostava de recordar foi numa das visitas aos pais na França. Enquanto tomavam chá, Egisto passou por eles ao lado da suntuosa mesa parecendo muito satisfeito e carregando na boca o precioso bastão do Sr. Malfoy. 

A lembrança arrancou um sorriso dele. 

\- Por aqui de novo? 

O loiro desviou o olhar da lápide e a centrou no moreno que vinha chegando pela grama até ele, os dois estavam chegando à casa dos quarenta anos, mas a beleza de Harry ainda o fazia estremecer, a figura do moreno era imponente e sua formosura sempre se destacava, os olhos irradiavam poder e generosidade, mas sabia ser duro quando necessário, afinal ser chefe dos aurores exigia mais que bondade e discernimento, seu tom tinha de ser firme e inabalável, e até mesmo o ministro sabia seu lugar quando Harry falava sério. 

\- Vim visitar Egisto. – e sim, ele se considerava bonito também, mas Harry... bem, Harry era Harry. 

O moreno o abraçou e ele repousou as costas no peito do amado. Ficaram assim em silencio por um tempo. 

\- Vem vamos tomar café. 

\- Certo. 

Antes de ir conjurou um lírio branco e o depositou no topo da pequena lápide. 

\- Até mais Egisto. 

Voltou-se e segurou na mão que Harry lhe estendia e começou a caminhar de volta para a mansão. 

Não muito longe deles, alguns arbustos se alvoroçaram, e um guincho seguido de pipilos foi ouvido na manhã ensolarada. 

\- Venha Argeu, vamos para casa. – chamou em voz alta o loiro parando um momento. 

Depois de alguns segundos um animal branco saiu em disparada na direção deles, seguido de perto por um bando de furiosos pavões no encalço. 

Depois de uma curta perseguição as aves desistiram e retornaram aos arbustos, e a doninha seguiu na direção deles numa rápida corrida pelo gramado. 

\- Perseguindo os pavões novamente Argeu? – repreendeu o loiro ao animal perto deles. – Não reclame quando perder um olho nestas suas brigas me ouviu bem? 

A doninha olhou seu dono de modo insolente, como se fosse possível que aquelas aves fizessem isso com ele. 

O loiro revirou os olhos diante da empáfia do animal, e Harry escondeu um sorriso. 

Voltaram a caminhar. 

Draco e Harry iam à frente e a doninha encerrava a comitiva. 

O loiro usava um cachecol no pescoço, pois as manhãs eram um pouco frias por ali, e uma das pontas balançava às suas costas. 

Os olhos do pequeno animal seguiam os movimentos do tecido como que hipnotizados. 

Sim, aquilo iria ser muito mais divertido que perseguir pavões. 

Sem dúvida nenhuma! 

A herança de Egisto seria perpetuada com honra e glória por Argeu.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Fabianadat: 
> 
> Uma pequena história sem pretensão alguma, uma pequena homenagem a Joe, meu querido cachorro que partiu para o céu de sua inestimável espécie canina. 
> 
> Espero que gostem. 
> 
> Até mais.


End file.
